What They Do
by LovelyInspiration
Summary: Once the bionics' secret got out, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were like celebrities. It was all too easy to get tangled in the hype and caught up in all the attention. But after memorable encounters with three young fans following their 1,000th mission ceremony, the team is reminded of something more important - what they do for others. (Tag to "Lab Rats: On the Edge")


**Hey everyone! This is my first post of 2016 - woohoo! I know it's been a while since I last uploaded. I've had the usual schoolwork and other life stuff going on. I wanted to take this time to give you an update. Bound in Brotherhood, my next multi-chapter to post, is in-progress. I've almost finished it. It'll be great to finally share it with you all. I'm really excited about it! Nonetheless, I have entered a bit of a... slump, as far as completing it. I intended to post it over winter break, but it wasn't finished in time. It will come, though. I'm just not quite sure when...**

 **So, to fill the time, I wanted to post this one-shot! I missed being active on the Archives, so I sought to share this with everyone. This is a tag to the Season Four episode "Lab Rats: On the Edge." (It's one of my personal favorites. Anyone agree?) It picks up right after the President's award ceremony. And, I mean, _right_ after. So, they haven't gone back to the Academy yet. Leo hasn't been announced as a mentor. Everything before that, however, did take place. Despite the episode being quite intense, this story is light-hearted and adorable (in my humble opinion.) It holds the record as my longest one-shot so far at a little under 5,000 words. Woah. I don't even... How I managed to make it so lengthy, I'll never understand. However, it has some really sweet interactions in it that were fun to create and describe.**

 **Now that I've blabbed a whole bunch, I'll let you read. I do not own Lab Rats or Youtube. However, Cassie, Cole, and Camille are mine. Enjoy _What They Do_! **

* * *

The bionic quartette stood with jaws dropped at the sight that lay in front of them. Moments ago, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were being honored by the president in a special ceremony. Not five minutes ago, the event had come to an end. The four teens had then thanked the president once more and said goodbye. Once they walked out the front door, an unbelievable sight greeted the team.

Both sides of the walkway were lined with ropes; behind those ropes were dozens upon dozens of people. Security guards had been posted in front of the barriers to ensure that the mass crowd didn't leave their assigned boundaries. Any one of these people would've rioted to get close to the team of bionic heroes. In the midst of the large groups of people were photographers and interviewers that couldn't get into the exclusive event. At the end of the path where the concrete sidewalk met the asphalt, reporters and cameramen were stationed. They hoped to get a few questions answered from the foursome of bionic teens.

When the team had stepped outside, the crowd roared with applause and cheer. Cameras immediately began snapping pictures; their light reflected off the newly received medals that adorned the necks of the bionic team, making the round, gold disks shine. Some were chanting the teens' names; others were just screaming. Then there were those who beckoned the bionics over to them for pictures and autographs. The majority of the crowd was doing all three.

Adam looked around the throng of people in awe - a look of pure wonder on his face. Bree struck discreet poses for the cameras, wanting to look her best in the event that her image should show up in a magazine or on TV. At first, Chase flinched due to the blindingly bright lights that irritated his super sight. After his eyes adjusted, however, the teenage genius smiled and waved at those admiring him.

Leo was shocked to say the least. Days ago, he was frustrated that no one appreciated or respected him. But now he stood in front of a huge crowd that was clawing at the chance to meet _him._ He was wearing a solid gold medal - given to him by the president – for his acts of bravery and courage. It was incredible. He was now seen as a hero, as someone useful by the public eye. He wasn't that destructive, irresponsible kid anymore. He wasn't a third wheel, the only sibling that _wasn't_ bionic. He was part of a team, and the whole world now recognized that. So Leo grinned from ear to ear at the crowd. He stood tall and confident.

Mr. Davenport was standing off to the side, trying not to steal the teens' moment. He smiled as he took in the view. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo deserved all this attention. They worked hard to save lives. They had certainly become the bionic heroes that Donald always wanted them to be. When he looked back at his kids, he noticed that none of them had moved beyond the doorway.

"Uh, guys, why are you just standing there? Your fans are calling to you. Don't keep them waiting! They want to see you!" he urged.

Chase turned to Donald in confusion. "Wait – you mean we can go socialize?"

"You must! People are waiting for you."

"But… I thought it wasn't about us. You said that we shouldn't get caught up in the celebrity frenzy," Leo said.

The team wasn't used to attention like this. They'd only lived in Mission Creek for a fraction of the time that people knew their secret. The rest of that time was spent at the Academy, away from the hype on the mainland.

"It's all about balance, guys. Things like this shouldn't go to your head, but I can't help it if you're universally known. Spending time with them shows that you care, not only about saving the public, but also about getting to know the public. So, actually, you're making it about them," Donald explained.

The four teens looked at each other to gauge the general consensus. After deciding that they were all on the same page, the bionics smiled.

"Well, alright, then. Let's go meet the fans!" Adam exclaimed.

The teens chose to split up so they could meet as many people as possible. Leo and Bree went off to the left side of the aisle while Adam and Chase went off to the right.

* * *

Bree smiled as she finished signing another autograph and handed it to the anxious and grateful fan. Bree's eardrums shook as more screams filled the air. It was hard to pick out a substantial word through all the noise. But every once in a while, she heard people calling her name or complimenting her by saying things like "I love you" or "You're awesome." It warmed Bree's heart to know that complete strangers liked her so much. Time ticked on as she slowly continued down the line of fans. Magazine articles, pictures, and T-shirts were being pushed toward Bree from every which way to be signed. Most had their smart phones at the ready to take selfies. Still, a small majority just requested a hug – which Bree eagerly gave them.

Although the fans were incredibly sweet, this was tiring work for Bree. She was tempted to use her super-speed-writing to get things signed faster, but she refrained. Bree didn't want it to seem as if she was doing this begrudgingly, because she wasn't. The interactions had to be personal, and speeding through the fans as fast as possible wasn't personal.

Bree pulled back from the crowd after another round of picture taking to seek out which fan she'd approach next. As Bree scanned the large group, her eyes fell on a cute little girl that was looking up at her. The girl was no older than seven and wore a baby pink top with Bree's face on it. Donald had allowed a company to start manufacturing those – as well as other things - a little while ago. Bionic teen merchandise was in high demand.

Bree smiled and decided to pay that girl a visit next. She took the necessary few steps to reach the child. The girl's mother was standing directly behind her. Bree smiled at the mom first, as if asking her permission to approach the little girl. The mother smiled back, granting Bree the freedom to interact with her daughter. Bree kneeled down to be eye level with the girl. She wasn't quite tall enough to reach the top of the barrier, so there was a huge gap between the ground and the rope that allowed Bree and the girl to reach each other unobscured.

"Hi, Sweetie," Bree spoke softly. "I'm Bree. What's your name?"

"C-cassie…" the girl replied in a low voice. She seemed a little shy, but that made her even cuter. "W-would you, uh, sign my shirt?"

Bree grinned. "I'd love to." Cassie's mom handed Bree a permanent marker. Cassie held out her shirt to make it easier for Bree to sign.

While Bree was writing, Cassie's mom said, "Cassie's a real super fan – especially of you. She is just a bit nervous to talk to you."

"Oh, that's alright," Bree responded. "You know, Cassie, I used to be shy, too."

"Y-you did?" she asked with big eyes.

"Mhm. I struggled to talk to people. But it's a totally normal phase. I can tell that you're really cool, and one day soon, you'll come out of your shell like I did."

Cassie smiled. "Th-thanks."

Bree finished signing Cassie's shirt, but before she could leave, the mother said, "Oh, there is just one more thing. Cassie made a little something for you. Show her, Sweetie." The woman patted her daughter's shoulder for moral support.

The girl timidly pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Bree looked on in anticipation. When Cassie unraveled the paper and showed it off, Bree's heart swelled.

"I-I made this in my class. It's a drawing of you on a mission." Cassie handed the gift to Bree. Bree's face glowed with amazement.

It was a hand drawn picture of Bree in her mission suit. Red and orange streaks of crayon were used to represent the fire. Bree's stick figure body was leading other people away from the danger. It was no van Gogh, but to Bree, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Cassie tried hard to make a drawing _for Bree_. She put her heart into it and got creative. That was the best gift the bionic girl had ever received. Bree didn't think she could be any happier. But after hearing what Cassie's mom said next, Bree was proven wrong.

"Cassie wanted to give you that as a gift for rescuing my husband from a fire a few weeks back. Our whole family is truly grateful," the mother said, beginning to tear up at the thought of her husband's near-death experience.

Then Cassie spoke up unexpectedly. She looked directly at Bree and said innocently, "Thank you for saving my daddy."

Bree's eyes filled with tears, and she didn't shy away from letting them fall. She let out a chuckle, a sound of pure joy and appreciation. She was barely able to speak without choking up. "No; thank you, Cassie. This is the best thing anyone ever gave me. And it's for wonderful families like yours that we go on missions in the first place."

Bree and Cassie leaned in for a hug. The bionic teen embraced the younger girl for several heartfelt moments. Everyone in the general area cooed at the adorable exchange. The flurry of flashing cameras began again as paparazzi tried to get a prizewinning shot of the two girls. Bree paid them no attention, though. This moment was about her and Cassie, and it was one she'd never forget.

* * *

Leo struck a pose as another selfie was taken. He had never had so much fun in his life! Leo had spent many a time imagining what it would be like to have fans. Now that he had first-hand experience, his conclusion was: they were awesome! He admitted that all this attention was great, but greeting people was even greater. This moment had a certain sense of surrealism to it. He was being handed pictures of _himself_ by passionate fans that wanted _his_ autograph. It was like he swapped places. A couple years ago, he was that dedicated fanboy. He still was that dedicated fanboy. But for people to be going crazy over _him_ … it was like the best lucid dream ever.

Through the shouts of the crowd, one voice stood out in Leo's ears. The voice sounded young, but it was also persistent and determined. Leo liked those qualities, so he searched for the source of the voice. His eyes went back and forth until he found the match. It was a boy, probably grade-school-aged. He was decked out in all kinds of super hero attire, and in his hands was what looked to be a homemade booklet. The kid was barely tall enough to reach the top of the barrier, so he had his arms resting on the rope.

Leo walked over to where that boy was petitioning him. He got down on one knee to see the kid face-to-face.

"Hey, Bud. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Cole! And you're Leo, the bionic superhuman! Man, I can't believe I'm talking to you!" the boy exclaimed. Leo could tell that Cole was an energetic child. He liked it, though. Cole's enthusiasm reminded Leo of himself.

The bionic teen just smiled amusedly. "You know something, Cole? Your energy reminds me a lot of myself when I was a bit younger."

Cole's mouth grew into the shape of an 'o.' "Really?! Because I really want to be like you! If you couldn't tell, I'm a big fan of superheroes, but I was disappointed that they don't exist. Having cool abilities like they do didn't seem possible until you came along. My friends and I think you're like a real life superhero!"

Leo almost cried. This kid was _exactly_ like him. Leo spent his whole childhood admiring superheroes. He always wanted to be one. Then, when he became bionic, it was like his life-long wish and childhood dream had come true. Now Leo met another kid who seemed to love comics and videogames as much as he. But Cole saw _Leo_ as a superhero! This young boy looked up to Leo. Cole admired Leo like Leo admired superheroes. He couldn't believe his ears. That made Leo feel honored and nostalgic all at the same time.

"I wish I could be brave and heroic like you, Leo!" Cole continued. "But, I'm just a regular person. I don't have the cool abilities that heroes need…"

Leo frowned. Is that what Cole thought? If so, Leo was going to set that straight right away. "Hey, don't say that. I'm sure you'd make an awesome hero!"

"But how? I'm not bionic."

"Well, you want to know a secret? There was a time when I wasn't bionic." Cole's mouth dropped. "Yup, it's true. But I still found ways to help on missions any way that I could. In fact, I saved Adam, Bree, and Chase from harm several times without even being bionic. So the point is, you don't need bionics or cool powers to be a hero, Cole. What you need is a big heart and a lot of courage."

"What does a big heart and courage mean?" Cole wondered.

"Well… a big heart means that you possess the will to help people. You're selfless. You put the safety of others above your own."

"Check. What about courage? I don't think I have that. I'm afraid of a lot of things…"

"Having courage doesn't mean being fearless," Leo disclosed. Cole looked at him in surprise. "Courage is being able to _face_ your fears. Courage is deciding that there's something else more important than being afraid. So, with that in mind, I think you have the potential to be a great hero, Cole."

Cole grinned so hard that his cheek muscles hurt. "Thanks, Leo. You really are the best. Check this out!"

Cole showed Leo the booklet that he had been holding. Leo took it from the boy and looked it over. Upon examination, it appeared to be a comic book that Cole made himself. Upon further examination, it appeared to be a comic book that Cole made-up about Leo. There were colorfully drawn illustrations, humorous dialogue, and plenty of interjections. _Whoosh! Zap! Splash!_ Cole did his best to make the comic book as best he could.

Leo looked at Cole. "You made a comic book for me?"

Cole kicked the empty air, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well, I made a comic book _about you_. I was hoping you could sign it, and I could take it back to show it off to my friends. Do you like it?"

"Cole, I love it. And, of course I'll sign." Cole had a pen at the ready for Leo. The teen accepted it. While he was writing, Leo said, "You know, Cole, having my own comic book has been a dream of mine for a while. Thanks for making it come true."

Leo finished up and returned the comic to its rightful owner. Smiling, the two boys did a fist bump.

* * *

Chase tried hard not to let his inner pain show. The shrill screams and loud chants penetrating his ears were no friends to his bionic hearing. However, he chose to live through the discomfort for the moment. With Adam standing close by, Chase and his older brother were being bombarded by eager fans holding posters and cell phones. Chase enjoyed the feeling of being liked. It was a stark contrast from high school. All these people actually found him interesting, and that was amazing! That was something Chase waited for his whole life. Just this once, he was going to relish in the perks of being a globally recognized mission leader.

One moment, Chase was receiving a medal from the president. The next moment, he was being asked to take pictures and autograph items. Today, he achieved two of his biggest goals. First, get a prestigious presidential medal that would build his academic reputation, and second, have people chant his name (not because they were angry with him), but because they wanted to meet him. This was truly a high point in Chase's life. He looked forward to adding this medal to the overflowing trophy case back on the island.

Adam, too, was having fun with their impromptu meet-and-greet. He was always a likeable person. Adam loved socializing and pleasing people; that meant he really loved the fans. Seeing all their smiling faces really touched him. Adam flashed a charming smile to every fan he met, and the fact that he had just received his first medal was the icing on the cake. Chase may have had the "medal winner" position locked down, but Adam was good at something, too: saving lives.

Being an older brother, he had a certain protective nature. Adam tried to put himself in the shoes of those unfortunate victims. If Bree, Chase, or Leo were in danger or got seriously hurt, Adam would be beside himself. So, he channeled that fierce love and protection into every mission. He worked hard to make sure that no one, neither the victim nor the victim's family, suffered like he would if his siblings were injured. It was nice that the fans appreciated him for the effort he gave to missions. Because when it came to rescuing people, Adam was a genius.

After some time, Adam and Chase ended up right next to each other. As their current activities came to an end, they both searched for more fans to interact with – not like there was a shortage of them. Simultaneously, Adam and Chase spotted a girl. She looked to be in middle school, possibly 13. Her left leg was in a cast, and she supported herself with crutches. The brothers looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing: that girl looked like she could use some cheering up.

The bionic brothers decided to approach her together. As they got closer, the girl's eyes grew in shock and anticipation when she realized that they were coming over to her. She smiled nervously.

"H-hi," she began.

"Hey; it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Chase asked.

"I'm Camille, and it's really cool to meet you guys. You're, like, awesome. Going on 1,000 missions is a really big accomplishment. I've even seen videos of you doing some pretty neat flips and tricks." Camille was trying hard to keep her cool and not come off as a total fangirl.

"Thanks. You like flips and tricks, do you?" Adam asked.

Camille nodded. "Yea. Seeing you guys do that stuff inspired me to try gymnastics. I have always wanted to do it but never had the proper motivation."

"Wow. Well, it's great to know that we could inspire someone to try something new," Chase replied. He then took a better look at her cast. There were names, doodles, and words of encouragement written on it. Camille was allowing people to sign her cast. "Would you mind if Adam and I signed your cast, too?"

"Y-you guys want to sign _my_ cast? Uh, yea, sure. Thank you. That'd be really nice." She pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

The woman that was with Camille, assumably her mother, rummaged through a leather purse. Finally, she produced two sharpies – one red and one blue.

"Here you are," she handed them to the boys.

Adam smiled at her. "Thanks."

The brothers both kneeled on the ground to reach Camille's cast. Chase signed first. As he did so, he said, "I hope you don't mind my asking. How did this happen?"

Camille looked back at her mom for confirmation. Her mother nodded. Camille sighed and began explaining. "It happened two weeks ago. I was in gymnastics practice. It was free period – where we get to practice whatever kinds of moves we want – and I was attempting to mimic a flip Chase did that I saw on YouTube. But, let's just say I didn't pull it off and something went wrong. My teacher said that may have been too advanced for me. I'm benched from gymnastics until my leg heals, but I don't even know if I want to go back."

Chase finished writing. He also took the liberty of sketching the Davenport Industries logo – three red, interconnecting circles. He switched positions with Adam so that his brother could sign next. Chase then stood up and looked at Camille.

"Why? Are you discouraged because you got hurt?" he wondered.

Camille nodded sadly. Chase spoke up again. "Well, you shouldn't be. Now, I wasn't there, but the mere fact that you had the guts to try a risky move like that just shows your skill."

"How can I have skill when I couldn't pull off the flip?"

"Because you tried. Sometimes willpower is half the battle."

"What's the other half?" she questioned.

"Training to be able to accomplish your goal," Adam answered from below. "Once you're willing to try, then you just need to know what to do."

"And I didn't. That just proves I'm probably not cut out for the kind of stuff you guys do," Camille replied.

"Not true. All you need is practice, Camille. Do you think that we just jumped up one day and started saving the world?" Chase asked.

"Well, sort of. I wasn't aware of the other option."

"The other option, or what we did, was training. Hard training. Everyday. Our dad always had us practicing, fine-tuning our abilities. We weren't great heroes right off the bat. We needed some guidance and instruction," Adam said.

"I mean, we used to be pretty out-of-tune with our bionics," Chase added.

" _You_?" Camille stressed.

"Yea, us. We may be bionic, but we're still human. We made and still make mistakes. We glitch, we mess up, and we aren't always victorious. But anyone can be good at something with proper training," Adam responded.

"Wow. I, I never saw you guys that way before. I guess we do all make mistakes…"

"Exactly. So, I would suggest that you show the video clip to your teacher. She's bound to know how to do it. Then, just take it step-by-step. Learn the process, develop a technique, and work on execution," Chase recommended. "Don't beat yourself up about it. With time, you'll get it right. It doesn't take being bionic to accomplish great goals. Just have motivation and endurance."

Camille smiled. "Thanks. I'll take your advice and give gymnastics another try. You really know how to lift someone out of a doldrum."

As Chase and Camille continued to talk, Adam finished signing the cast. He left an inspiring message for Camille. Adam read the message back in his head to make sure it was perfect.

 _Don't give up on your goals. If you work hard and keep a positive attitude, you can do great things. Everyone makes mistakes, but what's important is having the courage to try again after you've made a mistake. You're awesome, Camille. Keep up your gymnastics. Chase and I know you'll do great._ Adam smiled in approval at his well-written words of encouragement.

He stood up and handed the Sharpies back to Camille's mother.

"Thanks again for signing my cast. Can I get a selfie with you guys real quick?" Camille requested.

"Of course!" Adam said enthusiastically. He and Chase leaned in to be closer to Camille. She held her phone out high in front of them. They all faced the camera and smiled as Camille's phone emitted a flash.

* * *

After a rather long afternoon, the bionics had finally returned to the Academy. The President's award ceremony was amazing, but the teens were happy to be home. Their adrenaline brought on by the huge, screaming crowd was beginning to die down. Bree was sitting on the couch in the Mentors Quarters, still admirably eyeing the gift that Cassie had given to her. Leo was sitting in the chair next to Bree. His special fan encounter, much like Bree's, was heavy on his mind. Just then, Adam and Chase entered, in the middle of a conversation.

"-believe how nice she was," Chase was saying.

"I know." Adam then acknowledged the presence of his other two siblings. "Oh, hey guys. That was a crazy afternoon, huh?"

Adam and Chase joined their two siblings in the sitting area. Bree replied, "Sure was. I didn't expect all those people to be waiting for us. It was different to be treated like a… celebrity, I guess. But, different in a good way."

"I agree. Everyone was so cool to meet," Leo added.

"I suppose playing famous for an afternoon isn't so bad. It was actually a memorable and interesting experience," Chase agreed.

"Can you guys believe that about four years ago, we didn't even know what fro-yo was?" Adam marveled.

"You guys have come a long way. I mean, look at you. Now you're world-famous heroes/bionic mentors!" Leo gesticulated.

"Not just us. You've made a lot of progress too, Leo. You're as big a part of this team as we are," Bree said proudly.

"Today was just such a wake-up call. People _actually_ see us as, like, celebrities," Chase mused more to himself than his siblings.

"Hey, Bree, what's that in your hand?" Adam wondered, pointing to the piece of paper that his sister was grasping for dear life.

Bree looked down at the item in her possession. "What, this? Oh, it's so sweet! This little girl that I met today gave it to me. She was a huge fan of mine and I apparently saved her father from a fire a couple weeks back. So, she drew a picture of me on a mission as a 'thank you' gift. Her name was Cassie." Bree showed off the drawing to her siblings with pleasure, as if she'd done it herself.

"Wow, that's amazing, Bree. You know, Adam and I had a really nice fan encounter today, too," Chase began.

"Yea. We talked to this girl named Camille who had broken her leg and was using crutches," Adam continued.

"Poor thing. What happened?" Bree asked with concerned interest.

"Well, we had inspired her to take up gymnastics. But she got hurt trying to do one of Chase's moves," Adam elucidated.

"That kind of discouraged her, but we got to sign Camille's cast and give her a pep talk," Chase said.

"That's great that you guys could inspire her," Bree commented.

"I also had a cool interaction," Leo started. The attention in the room turned to him. "There was this boy, Cole, who was risking laryngitis to call my name. He wore all this superhero attire and reminded me a lot of, well… me. He was energetic and had a passion for comics and masked crusaders. He even thought of me as a superhero!"

"Really?" Adam's eyebrows rose.

"Yup. Cole created a comic book with me as the protagonist and wanted me to sign it. But there was one sad part. He thought that he was just 'normal' and couldn't be brave like me because he wasn't bionic. So, I explained to Cole that being a hero involved courage and heart, not cool abilities."

"Wow, cheesy much, Leo?" Bree teased. Leo chuckled while rolling his eyes.

"You know, in some ways, meeting Camille was actually better than all the recognition and the medals," Chase said. "And you guys know that if _I_ say something is better than getting a medal, it must be special." His siblings laughed. "But, seriously. For me, at least, it meant more to know that we inspire people."

Leo nodded. "Yea. Cole was such an awesome kid. Even if it's dangerous, I'll always want to go on missions for people like him."

"That's why we do it, isn't it?" Adam asked. "For people like Camille, Cole, and Cassie."

The hazardous missions were worth it when the team knew they were saving great people like the fans they met today. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo never realized what an impact they had on people until today. Yes, the missions were very important and their first priority, but making people feel confident or fearless or brave or secure was also a privilege. The bionic team did that without even knowing, without even trying. Their actions saved the father of a sweet girl, prompted a young go-getter to be a brave hero, and inspired an ambitious fan to try something she's always wanted to do.

Sure, the admiration was wonderful. They had hard jobs; they were selfless, brave individuals. They deserved a little time in the spotlight now and again. However, today was one of those moments in life that reminded the team of what deserves the most attention. It wasn't them or their outstanding abilities; rather, it was saving lives and inspiring people.

That was what they did. And the four bionic teens intended to keep doing that.

* * *

 **Admittedly, that wasn't my best ending. However, it overall came together. Do you ever get this great concept for a story that you can't wait to write? Then, once it's finished, the product is nothing like you imagined it to be? That totally happened here. Now, that's not always a problem. It's common for things to sound or seem different in your head than in real life. But I couldn't tell if it was good or bad in this instance. In the end, though, I think it came together. I'm actually pretty proud of this story. There was some doubt at first, but once the editing was done, I was quite satisfied with my work. I especially had fun with the first section - when the bionics first walked out of the event space. D** **escribing the scene of the fans and paparazzi proved to be really fun. I got to spread my wings of description.**

 **So, the idea for this one-shot came from a thought I had. I've always wondered what fan interactions are like for the Team. The show doesn't touch in it much, but they are pretty famous. I thought it'd be interesting to see how they interact with fans - namely, kids. Thus, _What They Do_ was born! How'd you like it? Was it weird or fun for you to see the bionic quartette treated like celebrities? I'd also like to know which encounter was your favorite. **

**I imagined Cole's personality to be something like the kid Reggie in the Season Four episode "Spike VS Spikette." That's who I envisioned when writing Cole's lines and personality.**

 **So, you may have noticed that all three of the fans' names started with "c." That wasn't my original intent. After choosing Cassie and Cole's names - for no other reason than the fact that I thought those names best fit the characters - I realized that they both started with "c." So, I purposefully picked a name that started with a "c" for Camille. Funny how stuff like that** **happens, huh?**

 **Anyway, that's the end of my rant. Make sure to review and share your thoughts on this one-shot. I love reading what you guys have to say!**

 **So, I hope you liked _What They Do_. Until we meet again, stay inspired ;) (I'm trying to come up with a catchphrase. What do you think? If you don't like that, leave me some suggestions.)**


End file.
